


things I think but can’t say

by tiredd_writer



Category: Me - Fandom
Genre: Other, just me rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer
Summary: I don’t feel happy, I just pretend for others. And yeah that sounds like some crap but I know something is wrong and I just need somehwere where I can put how I honestly feel because I can’t say these thing to people.





	things I think but can’t say

I can’t decide whether I rather feel numb all the time or the extreme emotions I feel. It’s either a still pool of water, no movement, a continuous state of nothingness or a forest fire of anger raging on devouring everything in it’s path. Or it could be like the saddness, taking over my body, I feel it ranking it’s claws into me and tearing as hard as it can. It burns, almost like a cat scratch. My head hurts after, I get dizzy and I can’t move for awhile. But, just as quick as the emotions began, they’re on. The numbness comes back and I am unavle to break it. I try to pretend to be happy with others, forcing smiles, making jokes, laughing, covering the numbess with these fake feelings that no one cares to look depper into. They take my happy facade and roll with it because they don’t really care. No one really cares, they just like to laugh at me. They probably talk avout me behind my back, nothing more than a big joke. I am not someone they care about, just someone who’s there. I know they hate me but they are probably waiting to tell me. I don’t know why they just won’t say it. I already no that everyone hates me, I just wish they’d get it over with and tell me. But for now I humor myself and allow myself to be with them, I try not to get too close because I know they will hurt me. They aren’t bad people, it’s just impossible to like, let alone love me. Well those are the rambles of me, some person you’ll never know, no one will probably read this because who really cares? It’s ok thoigh, this is for me.


End file.
